The invention relates to an aircraft wing, a fastening arrangement in an aircraft, and an intermediate support arrangeable between two support elements of a wing. The object of the invention is described in greater detail in the preambles of the independent claims.
A wing of aircraft, such as airplanes and the like, comprises skin plates, between which there is the wing's actual support structure typically comprising a front spar and a rear spar and wing ribs connecting them. Furthermore, there are usually a plurality of stringers between the wing ribs and the skin plates. The motor of an aircraft may be suspended on the side of the lower surface of the wing, in which case the support structure of the wing should comprise suitable support points for it. In some cases the motor must be placed in the section between two wing ribs, wherefore a transverse intermediate support, to which a fastening lug of the motor may be fastened, must be arranged between the adjacent wing ribs. Today it is common to use intermediate supports, the cross section of which comprises two horizontal flanges and a vertical flange therebetween, thus having the shape of an I beam. There is not much space in the wing and thus the I beam is flat, whereby the construction has a disadvantage that the upper horizontal flange of the I beam complicates the bolting of the fastening lug. Due to the structure of the I beam, the fastening bolts must also be disposed far from one another.